


I Heard an Unhappy Ending

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Reichenbach-Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of sounds like you're leaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard an Unhappy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written after season 1, but with a vague setting and no real spoilers
> 
> Title from _Piledriver Waltz_

By the time you identify the kidnappers’ locale and arrive to save her, she will have already freed herself and will be holding her captors at gunpoint. She will have torn up her leg in the process, however, and she will claim your hand as something to squeeze while they stitch her back together. Afterwards, she will loosen her grip, but she won’t let go.

——

The looks she’ll give your latest client will be beyond obvious. As you leave the client’s apartment, you will loop your arm through hers and raise your eyebrows at her knowingly. She will push you away and roll her eyes and take Mary Morstan out to dinner as soon as you’ve solved the case.

——

You’ll know the answer by the way she bursts through the front door, but you’ll still amble out of the kitchen to give her a questioning look. “She said yes!” she’ll exclaim, beaming fit to burst, and she’ll fling her arms around your neck in her excitement. Because you’ll already know that Mary wants to be married in the fall and that leaves very little time for excitement before wedding-planning stress sets in, and because you’ll already have run out of words to adequately express your congratulations, and maybe because you’ll already be scared to see her go, you will wrap your arms around her waist and hold her close for much longer than necessary.

——

With most of the brownstone taken over by decorations and flowers and family in town for the wedding, you will miraculously manage to keep your room free from nearly all of it – the only exceptions being your own tux and the occasional over-stressed bride. When you find her there at three in the morning, you will wipe away her tears until she cries herself dry. You will tuck her into your bed. She will be too tired to protest.

——

You will dance with her at her wedding, of course, even though neither of you are great dancers. She will lay her head against your chest and you will trace meaningless swirls on the back of her dress. “I’m going to miss you,” she’ll say. You will place a kiss on the top of her head and hope that it manages to convey all the sentiments you can’t put into words.

——

They’ll bury you on an unfairly warm day. Graveside mourners will leave quickly, not because they won’t be grieving, but because the sun will make their black suits and skirts unbearable. When she is the last person left staring down at your coffin, Mary will wrap an arm around her and guide her to the taxi.

——

Her wife’s funeral will have the proper weather. Friends and family will be driven away by the unrelenting sheets of rain. She will stand alone in the mud, umbrella held loosely enough to be nearly useless, and wrap her arms around herself.

——

She will be alone.

——

When you come back from the dead, she will hold onto you like she never intends to let go. Later, you will think she never did.


End file.
